


I’m no gym trainer, but I’d tickle you too

by fuckmeupfam



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmeupfam/pseuds/fuckmeupfam
Summary: Cody gets gym tickled, and as he’s telling the story on the podcast, Noel gets fidgety. After they finish recording, Noel seems a little out of it... Until he gets a little too into it, but Cody doesn’t mind.





	I’m no gym trainer, but I’d tickle you too

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t show this to anyone affiliated with TMG, blah blah, have fun reading though!
> 
> (Ps. English is not my native language, so i apologize for any misspellings and weird wordings!)

”I could- like- dude, I think the people there are so like, just like... That could be a normal interaction for two bodybuilders?” Cody stuttered with an awkward half-smile on his face. 

”Yeah, in what, fucking bodybuildersfuck.com?” Noel shrieked in between laughter.

”I don’t know man!” Cody said and lifted his hands up in defeat. He was laughing, too, but still embarrassed as hell.

”That is the beginning of a fucking porno, dude”, Noel said, wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

”He’s like ’oh shit, I can’t wait to bend this little man over and…’” Noel continued, deepening his voice to mimic the gym trainer.

”Stooop dude!” Cody laughed and leaned back in his chair in embarrassment. Noel busted out laughing too. Cody hid his face, from both Noel and the camera, and squeezed his eyes shut. The mental image of being bent over was now stuck in his brain, and he didn’t know how to react to the feeling it stirred up in his stomach.

”He straight up tickled you, homie!” Noel said with a grin on his face, and made a couple more jokes about the situation.

Cody laughed along, subconsciously hugging himself as to shield himself from the cringe and embarrassment. Eventually they moved on from the gym incident, and Cody relaxed back into his chair, but he couldn’t help but notice how Noel kept fiddling with the threads sticking out from his armchair. He seemed to shift around a lot, too.

They continued recording for about half an hour or so and wrapped up the episode by announcing the release of their new song. Noel got up to turn off the camera and Cody checked his phone.

Sam had texted him to ask about their dinner plans. Cody and Noel had agreed to stick around at the studio for a little while longer, just to move the audio file onto a hard drive and to catch up on the upcoming topics and recording schedule. Cody replied to Sam, saying that he was gonna stick around little later, and that something like pizza was fine. Sam sent back a tornado and a cowboy emoji, which made Cody huff out of his nose.

”What’s up?” Noel asked, sitting down at the desk.

”A funny emoji.”

Noel clicked around on the screen of the computer to start the upload. He turned in the chair, and was just about to bring up the topic for next week’s episode, but Cody spoke first.

”Do you really think that dude at the gym was hitting on me?” he asked, fiddling with the mute button on his phone.

”For real?”

”Yeah, for real! Like… Am I attractive to guys?” Cody asked, looking sheepishly down at his lap. He fixed the crooked tongue on his shoe.

”Dude, who am I to say if guys like you? I mean, it does seem like he was hitting on you pretty hard, bro, but I don’t know what he thought about your face”, Noel answered and turned around to click on the computer screen again. They were silent for a while.

”I guess you’re kind of attractive”, Noel finally said. Cody lifted his gaze to look at Noel, who was now turned around to face him again. He looked Cody straight in the eyes, but Noel’s eyes were somehow glazed, like he wasn’t quite concentrating.

”Uh, thanks.” Cody picked up his phone and opened a note to finally check the upcoming topics. The air in the studio was getting heavy, and the silence was pretty awkward.

”No, dude, you are”, Noel said and got up from his chair. Cody followed him as Noel made his way back to the orange armchair. Noel sat on the edge and pressed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

”Thanks?” Cody said again, confused. What the hell was happening? He leaned back in his own chair and swallowed, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t go down. Noel just kept looking at him, examining his features in the better lighting.

”Dude… This is getting weird.”

”You gotta shave, bruh”, Noel said, shaking his head, and got up again. He walked to the desk, sat down in the spinny chair and started dragging the files onto the hard drive.

”What’s up with you?” Cody asked, shifting in the arm chair so that his left leg was hanging over the armrest. Noel crossed his arms, pausing his work, but he didn’t answer.

”Did I take a joke too far or something? I know something’s bothering you, dude.” That made Noel turn in his chair. He seemed to have sobered now, but his gaze was intense. Cody felt like he should apologize, but he didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

Noel leaned forward in the spinny chair. It creaked under him when the weight shifted.

”Would you let the trainer bend you over?”

Cody furrowed his brow and let his mouth hang open.

”Dude, no.”

”Would you bend him over?”

Cody’s mouth was still open, but his brows flew up in surprise and he stuttered for a while. Noel just kept looking at him, patient.

”I’m not gay”, Cody said finally. Noel sighed and turned around to click a check mark on the computer before shutting it completely.

”I know you liked the attention”, Noel said matter-of-factly and walked to the armchair again. Cody crossed his legs as Noel passed him. Where the hell was this going?

”And I remember you saying that you’d jerk someone off for five grand”, Noel continued. Cody stayed silent and reached for his iced coffee on the ledge. He wished there was something a little stronger to calm his nerves, but there wasn’t, so the cold coffee would have to suffice.

The coffee slipped from his hand when he felt something on his right thigh. Noel was holding onto him as he was getting down on his knees.

”I’d do it for free, you know”, Noel said and casually lifted the coffee from the floor. The lid had stopped the coffee from spilling everywhere, so Noel just handed it back to Cody, still resting his hand on his thigh. Cody took the coffee and sipped twice from the straw. Noel’s eyes were fixed on his lips. He lifted his gaze as he gripped Cody’s left thigh too.

”You okay?” Noel asked, slowly pushing Cody’s legs apart. Cody was afraid that speaking would wake him up from this strange dream, so he just nodded quietly. He watched as Noel spread his legs and gently massaged his calves.

”Would you call yourself… Experimental?” Noel asked, lifting his gaze up again. Cody was chugging his coffee as fast as he could with a straw. The straw made a slurping noise as the cup was emptied. Cody lifted the cup back on the ledge.

”Yeah.”

Noel took a deep breath and slithered one of his hands up Cody’s leg. Cody wasn’t even trying to deny the fact anymore – he was getting hard. When Noel ran his thumb across the seam on Cody’s crotch, Cody took a halting breath. Holy shit, was this really happening?

Noel lifted his other hand up Cody’s leg as well. The touch made Cody shiver, but when Noel started working his fly open, Cody had to bite his lip. He probably looked like a douche, but staying silent was proving to be very hard.

Once Cody’s fly was open, Noel shimmied closer in between his legs. He looked up at Cody, who looked back at him approvingly, before starting to pull Cody’s pants down his thighs. Cody’s cock sprung free from his boxers, and leaned down towards his stomach. Noel took a hissing breath through his teeth.

”You sure about this?” Noel asked. Cody had turned his gaze to the ceiling – the visual of Noel kneeled in between his legs had been too much to look at. He lowered his gaze back to Noel and nodded. His dick jumped in approval, too.

”Say it.”

”I want you to jerk me off.”

Noel reached his hand up into Cody’s lap and gripped his cock firmly. He tugged from the bottom to the top and twisted his wrist lightly on the way back down. Cody had to groan out loud, it felt too fucking good. He felt Noel’s other hand grip his balls, and all he could do was lean back in his armchair and shut his eyes. Noel was picking up a quick pace, and when the visual combined with the sounds, Cody was getting really close.

”Oh, dude, you gotta slow down or I’ll cum right now”, Cody spoke quickly as he lifted his head from the back of the armchair. Just as he looked down, he saw Noel open his mouth. He wrapped his lips around Cody’s dick and sucked the tip as his hand twisted around the bottom. Cody felt his eyes widen, and then they tried rolling back. He reached out towards Noel with his left hand, desperately searching for something to hold onto. He lifted his right hand to his mouth and bit down on his fist.

Cody’s hips were bucking up wildly, but Noel was clearly in control. When he knew Cody was just about to cum, he lifted both of his hands off Cody’s dick. He held Cody’s hips still as he tried swallowing all of his cock in one go. It made him gag, but the strangled sound that Cody made against his own fist was priceless.

The moans were stuck in Cody’s throat. His dick was pulsing shot after shot of cum down his best friend’s throat, and he was loving every goddamn second. He didn’t even need to cover his mouth anymore, because there was no sound coming out anyway. Noel kept Cody’s hips still and pumped his head up, and all the way down, while Cody shuddered through his orgasm.

Finally, after calming down, Cody let out a stretched out, almost pained groan. Noel backed off of Cody and ripped his own sweatpants halfway down his thighs. He jerked his dick with even more speed than he did with Cody’s. His shoulders were going up and down with the waves of pleasure that hit him, and his left hand was holding his sweater up off his stomach.

Cody’s eyelids were heavy, but he couldn’t let them close. He watched as Noel absolutely abused his dick, gripping onto his sweater so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Noel’s eyes were screwed shut, and his lips were quivering. His breaths were coming in short and hard puffs, and sometimes he stopped breathing for a second. When he started coming, his dick shot so many pulses of cum that Cody lost count. He just marveled in the sounds that Noel was making. Moans, groaning, short and rushed breaths. His hips bucked till the very last drop was on the carpet.

Noel slumped down on his heels and ran a clean hand through his hair. Cody breathed heavily in the armchair. Slowly, they turned to look at each other.

”See? You don’t have to get paid to get laid”, Noel said casually. Cody just stared at him, but chuckled at the rhyme.

”Uh... Yeah, I guess not”, he said with a sloppy smile, finally packed himself back in his boxers and watched Noel do the same. Cody helped Noel up – he’d spent quite a while on his knees, afterall. Noel cleared his throat and headed to the bathroom to clean himself off. Cody dug a tissue from his pocket and started cleaning the carpet, his red cheeks still burning. 

”Man, I’m hungry as fuck”, Noel said after changing to a spare pair of basketball shorts. He was stuffing all his things, including the sweatpants he’d gotten dirty, into his backpack.

”Uhh, Sam and I are gonna get some pizza, wanna join?” Cody suggested, walking out of the bathroom and rubbing his neck. This could be very awkward.

”Sure.” Noel nodded, seemingly unbothered by the potential embarrassment from Sam, and handed Cody his keys from the desk. Cody thanked him and headed towards the door. Then he heard Noel whisper something under his breath.

”What’s that?”

Noel ran his hand through his hair, laughed, and as he passed Cody at the door, he shouted:

”I said, sugar gay, bruh!” and ran out of the door, Cody right behind him.


End file.
